Noyade
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Near n'aime pas la piscine, à plus forte raison quand il ne sait pas nager et qu'il tombe dans le grand bassin sans que personne ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Cette OS inspirera peut-être un recueil  voir mes message au début de la fic .


Noyade

_Ablutophobie : _peur de se baigner (plus une peur de la noyade que de l'eau en elle-même)

Je n'aime pas sortir mais comme on ne me laisse jamais le choix je suis toujours le groupe ; pas comme Matt qui trouve toujours une ruse ou une excuse pour ne pas sortir de l'orphelinat. Mais cette fois je regrette vraiment d'avoir accepté de monter dans le bus.

Tous les orphelins de la Wammy's House (à l'exception de Matt) sont de sortie à la piscine.

Je hais la piscine.

Pour faciliter la surveillance, Monsieur Wammy a pu réserver entièrement le site pour les enfants. En d'autres termes : il a payé lui-même le double de leur salaire à quelques employés pour faire ouvrir la piscine un jour férié rien que pour ses petits protégés (autrement dit, pour nous).

Pour le moment, les autres batifolent joyeusement dans l'eau du grand et du petit bassin. C'est sur les marches de ce dernier que je préfère rester assis. Je ne sais pas nager. Je n'aime pas l'eau. C'est froid, c'est humide, ça laisse glacé et tout trempé quand on en sort. Bref : j'aime pas.

J'aperçois une surveillante de l'orphelinat qui s'approche de moi.

-Tu ne vas pas t'amuser, Near ? » demande-t-elle gentiment.

Je secoue doucement la tête sans émettre un son. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans toute cette eau.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Mello qui fait un concours de plongeons avec quelques amis dans le grand bassin. Lui, par contre, on croirait qu'il est dans son élément.

Je le regarde s'élancer sur le plongeoir. La planche tremble sous ses pas. Il arrive au bord et plonge, les bras devant lui, la tête en avant, dans un bond fabuleux. Il disparaît sous la surface bleue, sans produire presque le moindre remous. Je l'entrevois en transparence dans l'eau chlorée descendre dans le fond du bassin. Il sort de mon champ de vision, mais mon regard reste rivé vers l'endroit où il a disparu : j'attends le moment où il va remonter.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, il crève la surface, un grand sourire aux lèvre. Les autres près de lui l'applaudissent. C'est vrai que c'était un beau plongeon.

Un autre enfant s'avance sur le plongeoir, prend son élan, bondit, se roule en boule et s'écrase sur la surface, faisant s'élever vagues et écume dans le bassin, s'attirant les rires des garçons et les regards noirs des filles qui font des longueurs à proximité. Rien à voir avec le plongeon gracieux, digne d'un ange ou d'une sirène, de Mello. Non, pas une sirène. Ou alors une sirène mâle. Quoiqu'avec les cheveux... Heureusement que Mello ne peut pas lire dans les pensées.

Moi, jamais je ne serais capable d'en faire autant. Mon rival blond le sait mais ne considère pas ça comme une victoire : ce qu'il veut c'est me battre sur mon propre terrain, au diable le sport ! Il veut la reconnaissance de L et ce n'est pas en plongeant comme un dieu qu'il va réussir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'attriste un peu. Aurais-je pitié de lui ? Ou alors est-ce réellement de la tristesse ? J'ai toujours eu du mal à cerner mes émotions.

Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps : je vais me rhabiller et attendre dans les gradins en face des deux bassins. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fais ça plus tôt.

Je me lève et me dirige vers les vestiaires (en longeant le grand bassin puisque c'est le chemin le plus court).

Soudain, mon camarade qui venait de faire la bombe sort de l'eau et court (malgré toutes les recommandations et interdictions) vers le plongeoir pour rééditer son « exploit » explosif de tout à l'heure. Dans sa course, il me heurte. C'est à peine si il s'en rend compte : il continue de courir sans se soucier de moi.

Moi, par contre, je m'en suis rendu compte. Je tombe, les yeux fermés, trop surpris pour émettre le moindre son.

J'entends des éclaboussements.

Je suis tombé dans l'eau.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis sous l'eau. Sous l'eau !

Non ! Quelqu'un à l'aide ! Je ne sais pas nager !

Je me débats frénétiquement. Il faut que je remonte à la surface. Dans la panique, j'ai expiré de l'air et il ne m'en reste presque plus. L'oxygène me manque déjà, j'ai presque envie d'inspirer l'eau dans l'espoir fou et désespéré d'en puiser un peu.

Je bats des pieds, des bras, de tout ce que je peux. Rien à faire : la surface s'éloigne.

Tout est bleu autour de moi. Tout n'est qu'eau, froid et carrelage ridicule.

J'ai peur ! Est-ce que le prochain orphelin à plonger me verra ? Est-ce que est-ce que je vais remonter un jour à la surface ? Est-ce que...

Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

Je veux pas mourir. JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai trop besoin d'air. J'ai beau me débattre je coule à pic. Le chlore me pique les yeux et si il n'y en avait pas, ce serait les larmes qui le feraient.

Je vais mourir. C'est certain à présent. J'ai cessé de me débattre. Je touche le fond mais je n'ai plus la force pour me lancer vers la surface d'un coup de talon.

Nate River, un des êtres humains les plus intelligents de cette Terre, va mourir noyé dans une piscine juste parce qu'il ne savait pas nager.

Quelle mort idiote !

Si ça avait été possible, je crois que je serait en train de pleurer.

JE VEUX PAS MOURIR COMME ÇA ! Par un réflexe ou par la fatigue, ou peut-être par l'envie irrésistible de crier mon désespoir, j'ouvre la bouche : l'air s'en échappe, remplacé par l'eau.

Je sombre doucement dans le noir. La dernière chose que j'aperçois, c'est le corps svelte de Mello qui entre dans l'eau. On dirait un ange...

J'ai peur, mais je ne suis plus capable de le montrer. Le noir m'enveloppe, je sens mes muscles se détendre.

Je sens vaguement deux bras me saisir, l'onde sonore d'un coup de talon sur le fond carrelé de la piscine me parvient. Mon cerveau embrouillé ne peut que percevoir. Aucune déduction n'est possible.

Je sombre...

…

…

…

Dans un grand bruit confus d'éclaboussures, l'air et le froid m'enveloppent. Je tousse, je m'étouffe, je m'étrangle, crachant de mes poumons toute l'eau qui y était entrée.

Des phrases me parviennent. Des bribes, masquées par l'eau dans mes oreilles. Mon respiration est faible, irrégulière, sifflante, mais je respire. Mon Dieu, je respire. Est-ce que je suis mort ? Non, je reconnais la voix d'une surveillante de l'orphelinat.

« … qu'il va bien ? »

« Mon Dieu, comment a... pu ne rien voir ? »

Les sons semblent diffus mais se augmentent rapidement. J'ai l'impression d'être une bulle d'air qui monte vers la surface de plus en plus vite.

« Merci beaucoup... Sans toi, il se serait sûrement noyé »

Quelqu'un m'a sauvé ? Qui ? Qui a bien pût me voir me noyer ?

Serait-ce Mello ? Non, j'en doute. Il serait bien content de ma mort qui ferait de lui le premier incontesté de la Wammy's House. Alors qui ?

Ma bulle éclate. Les sons me parviennent clairement. J'entrouvre les yeux. La quasi-totalité des surdoués de la Wammy's House m'entourent. La surveillante est penchée sur moi.

-Near ! Ça va ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ma voix est enrouée, j'ai dû mal à parler. Je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de répondre. J'entend des filles murmurer. Linda sûrement, cette commère de bas-étage qui ferait mieux de passer plus de temps à travailler et moins à proférer des mensonges sur ses camarades.

-Quelqu'un m'a poussé dans le bassin sans faire exprès. Je ne sais pas nager. Je voulais aller dans les vestiaires pour m'habiller et rester dans les gradins en attendant que l'on rentre à l'orphelinat.

La surveillante hoche la tête et décide de m'accompagner jusque dans les vestiaires. Qu'elle fasse comme elle veut, moi je m'en fiche. Elle congédie les autres qui retournent s'amuser et commence à marcher. Alors que l'on avance vers la porte de sortie, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Mello qui me regarde avec un drôle d'air. Il doit sûrement être déçu que je sois encore en vie.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au grand bassin. Je me sens frémir. Je veux m'en éloigner au plus vite. Une peur irrationnelle me mord au ventre et ne se calme que quand la porte des douches se referme derrière moi.

Lorsque je suis enfin douché, séché, et habillé, la surveillante m'accompagne dans les gradins. Je m'assois et avant qu'elle ne retourne surveiller les autres qui batifolent encore dans l'eau chlorée je lui demande :

-Marie, est-ce que tu sais qui m'a sorti de l'eau ?

-C'est Mello. Tu lui dois une fière chandelle ! N'oublie pas de le remercier.

-Pourquoi personne d'autre n'est venu me chercher ?

-On n'a rien vu ni entendu. On a compris seulement quand on a aperçu Mello essayer de te hisser sur le bord alors que tu étais inconscient ou presque.

Je reste silencieux. De là où je suis, je regarde sur côté du plongeoir : Mello et ses amis ont repris leur concours. Je fixe l'étendue d'eau et remercie le ciel qu'il y ait une vitre entre la piscine et les gradins. Sinon, je crois qu'étrangement je ne supporterais pas.

Je regarde Mello continuer de s'amuser. Alors comme ça c'est lui qui m'aurait sauvé la vie ? D'une certaine manière, c'est vrai que c'est logique : si je mourrais, il ne pourrait pas me surpasser. Il a donc servi ses propres intérêts. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le remercier.

_Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les orphelins montent dans le car..._

Mello s'approche de moi.

-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier » me reproche-t-il.

-Tu m'as sauvé pour servir tes propres intérêts, par conséquent je n'ai aucune raison de te remercier.

Il semble d'abord surpris. Ça ne dure que quelques dixièmes de secondes : un orage remplace l'étonnement dans son regard.

-Mes propres intérêts, hein ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale petit rat javellisé ! Mes propres intérêts ? Moi au moins j'ai un code d'honneur, même si c'est que celui de la rue ! Et dedans, y'a marqué qu'on ne doit jamais laisser mourir quelqu'un qu'on peut sauver ! Je t'empêche de te noyer et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est m'insulter ?

-Je ne t'ai pas insulté.

-Tu insulte mon honneur et ma fierté, par conséquent tu m'insultes moi ! C'est le chlore qui t'es monté au cerveau où t'as toujours été comme ça ? T'es vraiment qu'une ordure, Near. J'aurais dû te laisser crever.

-Mello...

-Bah, laisse tomber. J'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'on vit dans un monde d'ingrats.

Il s'éloigne de moi d'un pas furieux.

Je reste comme deux ronds de flan. Mello aurait été complètement désintéressé en me sauvant ? Surprenant de sa part... Après une longue hésitation, je décide de le croire.

Je gardais une double séquelle de cette journée. Tout d'abord Mello, qui ne m'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup, se mit à me haïr profondément. Ensuite, depuis ce jour, j'ai une peur panique de l'eau.

_Fin_


End file.
